


No Homo, Bro

by DustinMcDreamy



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Crack, Crack and Smut, Drunk Sex, First gay experience, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Please zoom to bottom notes for a potential warning, Questioning, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustinMcDreamy/pseuds/DustinMcDreamy
Summary: “You could steel this up and you wouldn’t even feel a thing if it’s weird. This is mostly for me, bro. The weed got me really horny,” Behrad pleaded. “We can do doggy so you don’t have to look at my junk if you don’t want. I just really need to get fucked, man.”A night of drinking and smoking lowers the guys' inhibitions and they get in a type of mood....
Relationships: Nate Heywood/Behrad Tomaz | Behrad Tarazi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	No Homo, Bro

**Author's Note:**

> If you have sex-specific triggers, please zoom to bottom notes where I spoil what happens so you can see if what you need to avoid is included. Everything is written as consensual and the characters are happy with all acts and decisions, but they could potentially be interpreted as non-con IRL and I would rather be cautious. Please see explanations at the bottom before proceeding if anything may be a concern.

Behrad and Nate were chilling on the bed in Behrad’s room on the Waverider. They were smoking weed together and playing video games, as they often did on their Friday nights.

Behrad was the best. Ray was his homie, and he had known Ray a whole year longer, but his friend could occasionally be uptight. Ray was prim and proper and didn’t play beer pong or smoke with him and Behrad ever. He was a lot of fun, but they couldn’t really let loose together, though. Behrad on the other hand? They were both cut from the same cloth. They had all of the same hobbies and interests, and now that Ray and Nora left the ship, the two of them were getting even closer.

“Boom! You lost, suckah!” Nate shouted when he crossed the finish line.

“Dude, I was kicking you ass all race. You only caught up to me because a stupid computer got a blue shell!” Behrad argued.

“A loss is a loss, and you gotta pay the price!” Nate said. “Do another hit!”

“Bro, I can’t, I’m still recovering from the last one,” Behrad stated.

“Uh-uh, no backing out,” Nate insisted.

Behrad groaned, and closed his eyes. He tried to get a sense of how faded he was at the moment. “Dude, I need a breather, please. What about something else?”

“Something else?” Nate asked, intrigued. “Like what?”

“What about stripping? I’ll take my shirt off. Please, I just need a break,” he pleaded.

Nate chuckled at his bro’s desperation. “Fine, fine, go ahead.”

Behrad reached to the bottom hem of his shirt and lifted it over his body to reveal his torso. He didn’t have abs like Oliver Queen or Barry, but he was slim enough. He just had a small belly roll from years of munchie cravings post-blazing. He had a decent amount of chest hair that travelled down the center of his stomach; it wasn’t as intense as some of his family members he’d seen, but he had more than most guys.

Nate’s eyes lingered and he blinked slowly before looking away. His responses were slow from being high, he told himself. And on a completely unrelated note, how long had it been since he got laid? Was he really with nobody since Amaya? He felt like certainly there had to have been someone in his life.

That Zari girl that left the message, he was romantic with her, but she was gone from this timeline for some reason. And this new Zari they had on the ship, she wasn’t interested in Nate, not that she was his type at all. If the old Zari was a female version of Behrad, he could _definitely_ be into that.

“Next round, I’m not going to lose this time,” Behrad promised.

“Well you’ve got about five minutes to sober up, or else you’re going to be taking those pants off next,” Nate teased. He wasn’t sure why he suggested that option; he could have easily enforced a one-time only policy for the clothing and make Behrad do a shot. But he was already picturing Behrad losing; he’d undo his button, pull down his zipper fly, raise his hips off the ground in order to slide the jeans off. Nate pictured Behrad wearing black, no, red briefs that showed off a lot of thigh…

“GO!” The game announced, pulling him back into focus. Nate kept his eye on the TV screen and tried to keep up to Behrad. B _was_ the better Beebo Kart player, and he did luck on a computer getting the devastating blue shell last match. Every time Nate got a red shell to try to wreck Behrad’s car, B had a banana peel he was holding onto specifically to break the shell Nate sent his way.

Behrad crossed the finish line first and threw his hands up in a pose and turned to Nate. “See that? Victory is rightfully mine as it always should have been, bitch. Smoke up!”

Nate was more than okay to take another hit off of B’s bong. His high was coming down just a bit since he smoked less than Behrad and he had the ‘Heywood High Tolerance’ for alcohol and drugs, likely from all of the patriarchs in his family being borderline alcoholics for centuries.

“Naw, if you get to skip out on a turn, then so do I,” Nate said, already pulling off his shirt without waiting for Behrad’s permission.

“That’s fine by me,” B commented upon gazing at his friend’s shirtless, toned body. “Dude, you need to make me work out more. I need abs like these.” He reached over and felt Nate’s torso. Nate was mildly shocked internally by Behrad’s touch, but he didn’t jerk away from it. He wasn’t a toxic guy. He hugged Ray and Behrad all the time. Hell, he slapped Ray’s ass multiple times in a ‘good game’ kind of way, even at the man’s wedding. Ray had almost no ass, and it was funny. Why did Nate want to touch it so often? Did he want to touch Behrad’s? Did he want Behrad touch his? He was enjoying Behrad touching his chest more than he maybe would have anticipated.

“Dude, you don’t need abs,” Nate reassured. “You’re a dreamy catch, man.” He wasn’t sure what prompted the compliment, just Nate being friendly and hyping his bro up like a good pal would. It meant nothing.

“Thanks, bro,” Behrad said as he removed his hand. The absence of his mate’s palm made Nate realize he was maybe touch starved and missed being touched. The conversation could have ended there, but Nate decided to spew out more truths.

“If you were a girl, I’d hit that,” Nate confessed. He didn’t need to say that, but now it was said.

Behrad chuckled, looking right at Nate, and then bit his lip. Something about his intentions made Nate’s dick twitch unexpectedly. “Well, lucky for you, you can hit it anyways!” He winked at Nate and Nate immediately felt warm and nervous. Behrad was supposed to deflect his pass, not encourage it.

“Fuck you,” Nate said with a chuckle as he threw a pillow at Behrad, hoping it would break this charade. But Behrad just looked at Nate even more intensely.

“Fuck me yourself, you coward!” Behrad said enthusiastically. There was nowhere in the conversation to hide, this was the official topic, this is where they were at.

Nate let out a nervous chuckle, not knowing where to begin. “Do you even like dudes? You’ve never once mentioned one.”

“Bro, nobody is straight in the 2040’s,” Behrad explained. “And I haven’t had anyone to mention. Ray and Mick are not my type. You and J.C. are the only snacks on this ship.”

Nate began to blush at the comment. “You think I’m a snack?”

“Bro, you’re a whole meal,” Behrad complemented, causing Nate to laugh. It was nice, laughing with his bro. He always wanted a relationship where they could make each other laugh and then fuck, but he had never thought about guys in this way.

“Look, B, I’m, I’ve never-”

“Yeah, you’re straight as an arrow,” Behrad said rolling his eyes. “Let’s just try a little experiment between bros, no homo.”

Nate scoffed at the comment. “No homo, huh?”

“None,” Behrad said as he walked on his knees over to Nate before running his hands down his bro’s torso after the distance was closed. Nate tensed up a little bit this time, as this was much more intimate. Behrad was kneeling over him, and this just wasn’t friendly banter anymore. “Take a deep breath, close your eyes.”

Nate did as instructed; he shut off the view of Behrad in front of him and inhaled to calm his nerves. He felt two hands roam over his torso, memorizing his body. He felt two thumbs roll over his hardened nipples, something he always enjoyed.

He felt the hands come up to his neck, and then to cup his jawline, and he prepared himself for what was about to come next. Behrad put his lips on Nate’s and Nate kissed back to give this a proper shot. He could feel Behrad’s short stubble on his own mouth, and it was different, but he was more focused on the lips and tongue meeting his own. Nate loved kissing, and he was loving this.

Nate slowly brought his own arms to Behrad’s body, to hold him closer, to feel the heat of another person. He kept his hands on Behrad’s sides and back; those parts of Behrad’s body felt familiar. They didn’t feel too much like a guy. Amaya was more toned than Behrad was, so it was a good way to ease himself into it.

Behrad moved his mouth off of Nate’s and placed it against Nate’s neck, which gave him enough shock to open his eyes again. He let out a moan as Behrad sucked and kissed deeply into Nate’s throat. It felt positively amazing. He wasn’t often on the receiving end of this, and he had forgotten how intense it was.

Nate ran his hand through Behrad’s gorgeous black locks, keeping him around that area. He felt his dick become hard as a rock in his pants. Maybe this wasn’t so bad.

“Lay down,” Behrad suggested, gently placing a hand on Nate’s chest to coax him to lean back. Nate did as instructed, although he was slightly tense and nervous about what was going on. “I’m going to hover over you a little, is that ok? I don’t want you to be worried.”

“No, I’m not-I’m not worried,” Nate replied. “Thank you for asking, though.”

“Okay,” Behrad replied as he positioned himself slightly over Nate. Nate eyed Behrad over him, and he was getting more comfortable with the view. It was his best friend’s face, one he always found reassuring , one he was always happy to see, just shirtless, which he had seen a few times before. This was nothing Nate couldn’t handle.

Behrad lowered himself slightly in order to kiss Nate’s chest. Nate was appreciating the attention he was receiving. He had never really been _the focus_ in sex before, aside from a blowjob. He had never known to ask for this back. And of course, he was no douche, do he did what he could to make his female partners satisfied but _this?_ He could get behind this.

Behrad’s kisses got lower and lower, and Nate’s breath hitched in anticipation, but Behrad brought himself back up and pressed their groins together. They were both incredibly erect in their pants together.

“I don’t want to go father than you’re comfortable with, but I’d _really_ like to suck you off,” Behrad said nicely.

Receiving head from a guy would be about the same as a girl right? His cock was aching in his own pants, so whatever reservations he had were quickly thrown out the window. “Yes, please,” Nate muttered. Behrad smiled a fiendishly excited grin and he kissed his way back down Nate’s torso one more time before he hovered over Nate’s tenting bulge.

Behrad quickly undid the button of Nate’s jeans and pulled the zipper down before hooking his hands into both the jeans and his boxers and pulling them off of Nate, his cock springing free.

“Wow, Nate, didn’t know you were packing all that in your super suit,” Behrad complimented.

“Stop,” Nate chuckled. “It’s only slightly above average.”

“Gotta hype up my bro,” Behrad said.

“Shut up,” Nate said with laughter. This was supposed to be sexy, or maybe just fun. Was his first encounter with a dude supposed to be sexy? Or just easy? Behrad’s jokes were calming his nerves at least. “Take your pants off, but…let me see what kind of underwear you got on.”

Behrad looked at Nate with intrigue and a cocky smile. “Heywood, do you have an underwear fetish?” Nate chuckled and stroked himself as Behrad undid the button of his own pants and pulled the fly. He looked deep at Nate as he slid his pants down slowly, deliberately to torture Nate. Behrad was wearing navy blue trunks, not quite what Nate had fantasized, but they were still kind of shirt, and he was displaying an impressive bulge as well. “Is this what you were imagining me wearing? Or were you expecting lace?”

“You can wear lace for me next time,” Nate teased. As he chuckled, he realized he maybe just set up an expectation that this would happen again. Of course, they were just talking dirty to pass the time. It didn’t mean much. Behrad’s eyes flared, picking up on his comment, but he didn’t say anything further.

“Move your hand,” Behrad ordered. Nate did as instructed, freeing himself from his own grasp. Behrad got closer again and took Nate into his own hand. It felt larger than the previous hands he’s had on his cock. He didn’t have too much time to contemplate the differences because Behrad’s eager mouth wasted no time placing itself on Nate’s cock.

He let out a moan as he felt Behrad’s warm mouth suck and bob his throbbing shaft. Nate raised his hips instinctively to get more. Behrad moaned from the surprise of Nate going deeper in his mouth than he had anticipated, but he handled it well and kept going.

“Fuck, Behrad, did you suck a lot of dick in 2040?” Nate asked as he panted from the sensation.

Behrad removed his mouth and licked slowly up the under base of Nate’s erection before answering. “Maybe,” he said coyly. “Are you enjoying the visual of me sucking multiple dicks?”

Nate opened his eyes to get a better understanding of _this_ visual, and honestly, it was one of the hottest things he’d ever seen. Behrad had gorgeous eyes, and he was _very_ into this, and he was looking back at Nate with such devotion. Nate’s previous girlfriends did this as a favor more or less, but Behrad had begged for his cock and it looked like he was enjoying himself, and honestly, it was the best head he’d received so far.

Behrad continued to move his mouth up and down Nate for a few more minutes before removing himself and stroking his friend. “Hey, how you feeling?”

“This is great so far,” Nate replied as his friend stroked him.

“Would you be okay with……fucking my ass?” Behrad asked nervously.

How much further could Nate go? He was enjoying this, he was, but he didn’t really think this far ahead.

“You could steel _this_ up and you wouldn’t even feel a thing if it’s weird. This is mostly for me, bro. The weed got me really horny,” Behrad pleaded. “We can do doggy so you don’t have to look at my junk if you don’t want. I just really need to get fucked, man.”

Everything Behrad had done for him tonight was for Nate’s pleasure, and he wasn’t that type of asshole that only got off on his own satisfaction. Behrad did make good points. It wasn’t really his dick if he steeled up, it’d be like giving him a dildo, and he only had to look at Behrad’s ass.

“Okay, okay, we can try that,” Nate said.

Behrad’s smile grew wide. “Awesome!” He hopped up from over Nate and then turned around so he was on all fours, ass presented to Nate. Nate sat up and looked at Behrad’s ass with appreciation. “Damn, B, I didn’t notice you had all this cake back here.” Nate hooked his fingers into the navy blue waistband and slowly slid the trunks down, exposing Behrad’s round ass. It was hairier than a girl’s, something he hadn’t considered, but he had one of the nicest asses he’d seen in person.

Nate closed his eyes and focused his powers so his erection turned to steel. Behrad reached over to his end table and took out some lube and handed it to Nate. He slicked up his metallic erection generously and realized he had plenty left on his fingers.

He eyed Behrad’s ass as he contemplated and decided to be bold and slip a finger inside of his friend. Behrad let out a moan with appreciation as Nate’s finger pushed inside him. Behrad was warm and tight, and Nate wondered if maybe he should’ve steeled up his fingers too, but it didn’t matter much. He slid in a second finger experimentingly and Behrad continued to vocalize a positive response.

“Dude, Nate, I need that dick, bro, please,” Behrad begged. Something about the begging fed his ego and self-esteem. The few times his girlfriends initiated sex instead of him, they were never as eager as Behrad was right now.

Nate pushed his metal cock inside of Behrad as requested and Behrad moaned deeply as Nate inched in. As intended, he didn’t feel himself stretching Behrad wider internally, but Behrad was feeling everything.

“Fuck, Nate, you feel so fucking big,” Behrad complimented. Nate chuckled and began to rock his hips to push in and out of Behrad. His best friend moaned with every collision and he watched Behrad grasp for the sheets.

Behrad was instinctively pushing himself back to meet Nate on the thrusts. While Nate wasn’t feeling anything on his cock, he felt a small amount of feeling when Behrad’s ass met his pelvis. Nate picked up the pace slightly and the view of Behrad’s ass quaking and rippling upon impact. Everything combined looked like something right out of a filthy porno and Nate was aroused.

He felt himself getting harder underneath the metal, but he wasn’t receiving any satisfaction from Behrad’s hole. Behrad, on the other hand, was having the time of his life if his thrusting back and moaning was any indicator.

Nate took a deep breath and made the decision to de-shift as he was inside Behrad. Behrad let out a positive knowing “ahh” mid-moan and turned to look back at Nate with a pleased smile. Nate was overrun with sensitivity from being able to finally feel the sensation of being inside Behrad that he shouted out a loud holler that made Behrad laugh.

“Just hang in there, Heywood, keep giving me your dick. Your human dick feels so much better than the metal,” Behrad said.

“Behrad, you are just the most eager little man-slut,” Nate stated as he slapped Behrad’s ass as he fucked into his friend. Behrad made a positively receptive noise as he was spanked.

“I can show you just how eager I can be. Want me to ride you?” Behrad asked.

“Dude, yes,” Nate replied as he pulled out of his friend and then collapsed on the bed. Behrad was about to sit up when Nate wrapped an arm under him to hold him in place and he scooted himself under his friend. He kissed Behrad tenderly as he aligned their bodies together. “Now you can ride me.”

“Facing you?” Behrad questioned, unsure what exactly were the boundaries. Nate looked down and saw a portion of Behrad’s cock at their angle, and he reached down to grab it and stroke it in his hand, making Behrad gasp.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Nate said with a wink.

Behrad smiled with excitement and sat up to position himself on Nate’s cock. Nate got a better view of Behrad’s and decided it was actually fairly pretty. It was uncut and his bush was surprisingly tame. He stroked Behrad as the man sunk himself down Nate.

“Fuuuuuuck, B,” Nate moaned. “You’re tighter than all of my exes. You feel so fucking good.”

Behrad just chuckled as he put his hands on Nate’s pecs and leaned forward for an angle to move with. He switched up between wiggling and writhing his hips with lifting and pushing back onto Nate’s dick. They weren’t thrusting as intensely as earlier, but it was a hot sight to witness; and Nate was not complaining about how the low movements felt on his cock.

Nate felt his cock electrifying with sensitivity as his breathing patterns got heavier. “Dude, I’m going to cum!”

“Me too,” Behrad moaned. Behrad quickly removed himself off Nate and collapsed on the bed right next to him. Nate wrapped a free arm around Behrad to hold him as they each stroked themselves to completion. They both moaned or shouted as their nerves reached their boiling point and their cum sprayed from their bodies over their hands and chests.

They both panted heavily as they reeled down from the numerous highs they have given themselves this evening.

“See? Nothing homo about that,” Behrad joked.

Nate chuckled heavily and rolled to his side to look at Behrad. “Obviously, it was, but that’s ok. I’m ok with that now. Let’s just call it what it is; it’s two guys who like each other more than friends,” Nate said.

Behrad smiled deeply at his friend. “Yeah, I’d like that. You want to keep this Friends with Benefits style or…..?”

Nate wasn’t sure. This was all so incredibly new. But he looked at Behrad, the man he was most comfortable with. He truly felt like a second half of himself. They did movies together, they did dinners together; he wanted Behrad by his side at all times.

“Why don’t we just stop paying these games with ourselves and call us what we should be calling ourselves? Boyfriends,” Nate recommended.

Behrad nodded with a faint smile. “We’d need a cute couple name.”

“We can come up with it in the morning,” Nate said, right before letting out an intense yawn. “We need sleep, it’s like four AM.”

Behrad gestured with his head for Nate to get closer and they moved around on the bed to secure themselves underneath the covers. Nate put his arm over Behrad, and it felt so right. It felt like he should have been holding him and caring for him romantically for the past two years. He wasn’t fully sure what the missing piece had been the past two years, but it felt like Behrad was supposed to fill.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, I made Behrad 100% enthusiastic and Nate got more comfortable with his first gay experience. However, I know the drug use before sex may be triggering as well as the seduction of a "straight" man may be seen as pressuring. Also, the scene where Nate un-steels his dick may be interpreted as stealthing. No character had any problem with any of the above acts and they get a happy ending in more way than one. However, if you are still uncomfortable with these elements, please do not read the fic in full. Thank you.


End file.
